Many coating processes often only require local coating. This may be the case in all conventional coating processes, for example in plasma spraying (atmospheric plasma spraying APS, low-pressure plasma spraying LPPS, VPS . . . ) or in PVD and CVD processes. In what is known as the pack process, in which the component to be coated is introduced into a powder bed, it is also at times required that only local coating be carried out.
It is also the case that at times masking is required if a coating process that permits local coating without further auxiliary measures is being used. This is the case for example with slurry processes, wherein the slurry is applied locally and as a result of the slurry being heated the coating material is introduced or applied on only a local basis, but a cloud of vapor of the coating material can be deposited on other regions of the component.